1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and in particular to an apparatus and a method for detecting a phase state of AC power supplied to a multi air conditioner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a multi air conditioner consists of one outdoor unit and plural indoor units.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram schematically illustrating a construction of a general air conditioner.
As depicted in FIG. 1, the air conditioner includes a compressor 6 for sucking and compressing low temperature-low pressure refrigerant vapors discharged from an indoor heat exchanger 8 in order to change them into high temperature-high pressure vapors; an outdoor heat exchanger 3 for changing the high temperature-high pressure vapors discharged from the compressor 6 into a high pressure saturated solution; an indoor heat exchanger 8 for converting the high pressure saturated solution discharge from the outdoor heat exchanger 3 into a low temperature-low pressure refrigerant and evaporating it in order to get saturated vapors without having a liquid element; a four way valve 5 for adjusting flow of the refrigerant according to a heating or a cooling model and a two way valve 1 for discharging a high pressure refrigerant into the indoor heat exchanger 8 in a dehydration mode.
The indoor heat exchanger 8 includes a first heat exchanger 8-1 for sucking a high pressure liquid and gas mixture refrigerant and discharging a high pressure liquid by emitting heat included in the sucked refrigerant in the dehydration mode; an expander 8-2 for making the high pressure liquid discharged from the first heat exchanger 8-1 as a lower pressure liquid; a second heat exchanger 8-4 for sucking the lower pressure liquid and gas mixture refrigerant through the expander 8-2, evaporating it and discharging a low temperature-low pressure refrigerant having no liquid element; and a two way valve 8-3 for cutting off the high pressure liquid discharged from the first heat exchanger 8-1 in order to prevent the high pressure liquid discharged from the first heat exchanger 8-1 from being directly discharged to the second heat exchanger 8-4 in the dehydration mode.
First, in the heating mode, the high temperature-high pressure refrigerant compressed in the compressor 6 is sucked into the indoor heat exchanger 8 through the four way valve 5, is condensed and is converted into a low temperature-low pressure refrigerant through the expander 2. Herein, indoor air sucked through an indoor fan 7 is heat-exchanged while passing the surface of the indoor heat exchanger 8, warm air is discharged into the indoor, and accordingly a temperature in the room rises. Herein, the indoor heat exchanger 8 opens the two way valve 8-3 between the first and second heat exchangers 8-1, 8-4 and makes the indoor heat exchanger 8 operate as a condenser (not shown).
Afterward, the outdoor h eat exchanger 3 sucks the low temperature-low pressure refrigerant, evaporates it and discharge a gas state refrigerant, the compressor 6 sucks the gas state refrigerant discharge from the outdoor heat exchanger 8 and compresses it as a high temperature-high pressure refrigerant, the above-mentioned operation is performed repeatedly in the heating operation.
In the meantime, in the cooling mode, the high temperature-high pressure refrigerant compressed in the compressor 6 passes through the four way valve 5, is sucked into, is condensed in the outdoor heat exchanger 3 and is converted into a low temperature-low pressure refrigerant through the expander 2.
The indoor heat exchanger 8 sucks the low temperature-low pressure refrigerant, evaporates it and discharges a gas state refrigerant, the compressor 6 sucks the gas state refrigerant discharged from the indoor heat exchanger 8 and compresses it as a high temperature-high pressure refrigerant. Herein, the indoor heat exchanger 8 opens the two way valve 8-3 between the first and second heat exchangers 801, 8-4 and makes the indoor heat exchanger 8 operate as the evaporator.
Herein, the indoor air sucked through the indoor fan 7 is heat-exchanged while passing the cooled surface of the indoor heat exchanger 8, cold air is discharged into the indoor, and accordingly a temperature in the room falls.
In the meantime, in the dehydration mode, the high temperature-high pressure refrigerant compressed by the compressor 6 is sucked into the outdoor heat exchanger 3 through the four way valve 5. Herein, an outdoor fan 4 rotates at a low speed, the high temperature-high pressure refrigerant passes through the two way valve 1 without being cooled almost and is sucked into the indoor heat exchanger 8 directly.
Afterward, the first heat exchanger 8-1 emits heat by sucking high pressure liquid and gas mixed cold air and discharge the high pressure liquid, the second heat exchanger 8-4 sucks the high pressure liquid discharged from the first heat exchanger 8-1 as a low pressure liquid through the expander 8-2, evaporates it and discharges a high temperature-high pressure refrigerant having no liquid element. Herein, the indoor air sucked through the indoor fan 7 is heat-exchanged while passing the cooled surface of the second heat exchanger 8-4, moisture is removed, the dried air is heated while passing the heated surface of the first heat exchanger 8-1 and is discharged into the indoor. Herein, the indoor fan 7 is installed at the indoor heat heat exchanger 8, and the outdoor fan 4 is installed at the outdoor heat exchanger 3.
However, in the conventional art, after installing the air conditioner at a pertinent position, in order to operate the air conditioner, when three phase Ac power is supplied to the air conditioner, by connecting a terminal of the three phase AC power with a power terminal of the air conditioner abnormally, the compressor 6 of the air conditioner is operated abnormally. In more detail, an installer may not classify a R phase terminal, a S phase terminal and a T phase terminal of the three phase AC power terminal accurately and may connect the three phase AC power terminal with the power terminal of the air conditioner abnormally, and accordingly antiphase (opposite phase) or open-phase occurs.
In addition, by connecting a terminal of the three phase AC power with a power terminal of the air conditioner abnormally, when antiphase (opposite phase) or open-phase occurs, a control unit of the air conditioner is damaged, and accordingly it can not be operated.
As described above, in the conventional art, an installer can not classify a R phase terminal, a S phase terminal and a T phase terminal of the three phase AC power terminal accurately.
In addition, in the conventional art, when the installer supplies three phase AC power to the air conditioner, by connecting a terminal of the three phase AC power with a power terminal of the air conditioner abnormally, the compressor of the air conditioner is operated abnormally.
In addition, in the conventional art, when the installer connects the three phase AC power terminal with the power terminal of the air conditioner abnormally, antiphase (opposite phase) or open-phase occurs, a control unit of the air conditioner is damaged, and accordingly it can not be operated.